


泳后运动

by ddalgimilkeubbang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalgimilkeubbang/pseuds/ddalgimilkeubbang





	泳后运动

“呼......呼......”  
到了泳池边缘的邕圣佑把头从水里冒了出来，大口地补着在水里闭气时没吸到的氧气。

 

游了一个小时有余，他也不打算再继续，干脆把头枕在泳池边，让自己随意的浮在水里，仰望着夜空。恰逢十五，一轮圆月高高地挂在天空的正中央，虽然只有几颗零零散散的星星像溅到黑帆布上的白色颜料一样洒在黑漆漆的天空，但没有多余的云雾让人看着就觉得清爽。

 

“邕先生好悠闲啊，那么有兴致在泳池里赏月呢，真羡慕。”  
一把熟悉的声音从泳池一端传来，抬头一看果然是姜丹尼尔。他穿着今早去工作的白衬衫黑西裤，只是把领带解了，扣子也开了两颗

 

“还好说，终于有天是今日上班今日下班了你。”  
他把手撑在泳池边的瓷砖，跃了起来坐上去。

 

邕聖祐裸着上半身，发梢还滴着水，顺着脖颈流下胸膛，和皮肤上大大小小的水珠结合，再滑下溻湿的泳裤里。  
一阵晚风轻轻拂来，可能是还微湿的身体对温度的变化比较敏感，他打了个寒颤紧接着就打了个喷嚏。丹尼尔把一条毛巾抛了给他。  
“先用毛巾裹着，小心着凉。”

 

“你哪里来的毛巾？我今天明明忘了带下来。”  
他准确地接过纯白的毛巾，把它打开来铺在背上，两只手往内抱，掩着自己的上半身站了起来。

 

“回到家见家里没人还看到沙发上有一条毛巾就知道你去了泳池。”  
丹尼尔走向他，一手把他拉进怀里，一手顶上他的后脑勺在他嘴上送了一吻。  
“好几天没看到我有没有想我？”

 

“想啊。”  
圣祐在他脸颊上印上一吻，向电梯走去。  
“每天半夜床边还冷冷的，想死你了。”

 

“你要不要好好表达一下你对我的思念呢？”  
他环上他的腰，隔着毛巾在他腰窝上掐了一下。  
“我好想用行动告诉你我有多想你。”

 

“姜先生加班了那么多天不嫌累吗？”  
叮一声，眼前的钢门缓缓打开。  
“电梯到了，快进去。”

 

“想到你就不累了。”  
他伸手就去玩弄聖祐泳裤上系着的棉绳蝴蝶结。

 

“去你的这里是电梯。”  
他没好气地打开了丹尼尔不安分的手。  
“要干什么回家闭着房门才干。”

 

“你这是答应了吗？”  
叮一声眼前的门就打开了。

 

聖祐当做没听到一样走出电梯，走向家门，按了密码，转了门把进去。

 

紧跟在后面的丹尼尔一关上门，就把聖祐拉了过来反压在门上，狂风一样暴戾地撞上他的双唇，像一只老虎要把刚捕来的猎物吃干抹净一样，用力地吮吸着他的唇瓣。聖祐被他炽热的吻冲昏了脑袋，闭上双眼微微张嘴，迷迷糊糊地回应着。他撬开聖祐的唇齿，侵略着他口腔的每个角落，舌尖轻舔过上颚和牙龈，粗糙的舌苔撩拨着他上颚，一条银丝从他们嘴角的缝隙滑落。

 

直至意识到脑袋有点缺氧，丹尼尔才松开他，不到十秒又被聖祐吻上去。

 

两人的欲火被燃起，也不知怎样的边吻边撞就走进了房间，丹尼尔把聖祐推在床上，压上去了过后被推开。

 

“怎么了？”  
他以为圣祐临阵撤退，语气有点不悦，却不敢表露的太明显，怕惹怒了身下的人，今晚又得靠自己解决。

 

“没气了。”  
他的双颊已经开始微微泛红，嘴唇红肿，双眸微湿，大口地喘着气。

 

从窗子里透进来的月光模糊地投射在房间里，映在他脸上，他的双眼像泛着水光，平时尖锐的棱角仿佛被这柔和的月光磨柔了，多了一份柔弱。这无疑是丹尼尔的催情剂，他再一次肆虐地吻上聖祐，离开后往他深邃的锁骨啃咬着，手也没有空闲地隔着还有点潮的泳裤揉着聖祐裤裆稍微硬起的一团。聖祐没好气地解着他的衬衫扣子，暗暗咒骂着扣子为什么那么难解的时候一股热气冲上从下身脑袋，然后感觉下身硬挺起来，伸手想去解掉泳裤的带子的时候却被姜丹尼尔把他双手握起来反扣在头上，身下的手依然没有停下的意思，隔着布料不到点的撩拨惹得聖祐差点没把粗话骂出来。

 

“哥还真是敏感啊，那么快就有反应了。”  
他随后解开了带子，把他的泳裤褪去，充血的硬挺弹了出来，铃口缓缓渗着清液，此刻的脸红得和身下的硬挺一个色调。丹尼尔大手覆上他柱身，指尖围着龟头打转，指甲不时骚刮着，上下撸动的速度也不断加快，身下传来阵阵酥麻的快感让圣祐忍不住哼出声来，扭动着腰肢，双手环上他的脖子，忍不住在丹尼尔的肩膀上留下一排不浅的齿印。

 

他使坏隔着衬衫对着丹尼尔的粉红打圈子，用指腹大力按下乳头的正中心，他感觉到身上的人的乳头开始挺立起来，雙手离开就去解开他的皮带，抽出来丢在床上，学着他隔着西裤用指甲顺着隆起的弧度勾画，就是迟迟不解开扣子。丹尼尔感觉下身的温度节节上升，被裤子勒着无法释放的感觉一点也不好，眼见把聖祐抚得快缴械了，顺手抽起身边的皮带在柱身前段打了个结，自己解开扣子，硕大已经微红，硬邦邦地挺立在空气中。

 

圣祐被截了胡可是急坏了，蠢蠢欲动的下身因为无法释放而有律动地跳动着。  
“尼尔...放过我...好不好...呜呜...”

 

“我满足了你，那你也要满足他。”  
他伸手抚一下自己的柱身，手也没有空闲，蜻蜓点水一样撩过聖祐敏感的腰窝，腰上传来的酥麻像电流一样流遍全身，一直刺激着脑袋的神经，仿佛下一秒就会断掉一样。

 

聖祐忍着下身的不适，俯下身子含住丹尼尔的滚烫吞吐着，舌尖上围着柱身前端打圈，很快又涨了一圈，身下传来的快感像海浪拍打着海岸线一样一波一波冲上脑袋，他抱起聖祐，让他坐在自己的大腿上，解开皮带结，用指甲轻轻刮过铃口的直径，一阵白浊的滚烫液体吐在了他的腹肌上。刚刚释放的聖祐身子软了下来，他吻上他的眼皮，从床边的抽屉拿出了一个长条形的小玩具，抹上精液，放了进聖祐的后穴。

 

“卧槽我明天还得...啊...上班...”  
感觉到身后有异物进入的聖祐忽然清醒，想骂的时候丹尼尔却用遥控器把频率调高了，让他的声音软了起来。丹尼尔吻上他的唇，把频率继续调高的的同时掐着他的屁股，后来干脆用嘴巴挑逗着他胸前的两颗粉红，舌尖轻撩，离开时舔上乳头再调皮地啃咬一下。

 

聖祐哪儿首得了这样的上下夹攻，两手紧抓着床单，咬牙忍住不发出呻吟，但还是在丹尼尔每次把频率调高的时候叫了出来。丹尼尔听着他诱人的娇嗔肾上腺素就暴风上升，把跳蛋从他身后弄出来，此刻后穴早已湿透，软肉还微微泛着粉红，一张一合的时候肠液也不断跟着流出来，跳蛋还滴着水。后穴的突如其来的空虚感让他把指甲嵌了在他宽阔的后背，丹尼尔把他抱起来，龟头却一直围着那瓣软肉打转就是不进去，聖祐没忍住哭着哀求他填满自己。

 

“呜呜...尼尔...你进来好不...我难受...”

 

“我不明白呢，你想要什么呢？”  
他一指伸了进他的后穴，按压着穴口边缘。

 

“我想要尼尔操我，要尼尔的大肉棒...”  
情欲焚起时邕聖祐耻着也要说出能满足自己的欲望的话。

 

姜丹尼尔使坏成功，勾着嘴角满意的点头，顶着腰肢把硕大没入他的后穴里，肠肉一节一节的吸着，很快就进到了最深处，九浅一深地顶弄着肠道凸起的那点软肉。

 

聖祐情欲烧脑，撞击的时候酥麻感通过椎尾直直传上脑袋，那根弦成功被高伏特电流一样的快感冲断，囔着：“啊...好爽...尼尔...啊...快点...”

 

姜丹尼尔应允了他的要求，抓着他的腰，像酒驾时候踩下的油门一样，高速地操干起来。每一撞都命中红心，生理泪水顺着他的眼角留下，双手无力得抓着他的后背，留下深浅不一的红痕。房里充满了抽插时的水声，聖祐自己听着也脸红起来，额头上渗出的汗打湿了发梢。

 

“快坏了...哈...尼尔...消停一下...哈啊...会坏的...”

 

“是哥让我快的，你不懂我的字典里面没有刹车这两个字吗？”  
他更狠地冲撞着，此刻感受到了腹上滚烫的温度，一手抓着他的分身疯狂撸动起来。前后传来的快感让他的肠壁不断收缩，丹尼尔被里面分泌出来的温热液体和紧紧包裹着的肠肉烫得又涨了一圈。

 

聖祐快再一次射出来的时候，丹尼尔停下手上的动作，覆着顶端，加快了腰上的速度，轻轻在他耳边用低沉沙哑的声音轻念：“哥等我一起。” 然后狠狠在他耳垂咬上一口。

 

他吻上他红肿的嘴唇，安抚着发怒的小猫，将他的娇吟吞入体内。  
丹尼尔怎么会那么快缴械投降，夜晚还长着呢。  
想到这里邕聖祐的手狠狠掐上了他的肩膀，奈何双手酸软无力，根本也起不了多少作用。两人的身体都充满汗珠，身后深深的律动让他越来越想泻，他软着身子，双手臂勾着他的肩膀，无力地趴在他的被汗打湿的胸膛上，偶尔抬起头啜一下他喉结。

 

丹尼尔忽然握起他的腰重重地冲刺几下，放开了覆着的手，两人一起泻了出来，聖祐感觉到一阵滚烫流入体内。聖祐得以释放，身体像虚脱了一样，软趴趴地挂在丹尼尔身上，他也从他体内抽出，在他鼻尖落下毫无情欲的一吻，抱着他去浴室清理，换上干净的床单，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，听着他安稳的呼吸与心跳声沉沉睡去。

 

第二天早上，聖祐缓缓睁开眼睛，丹尼尔的手还搭着他的腰，刺眼的阳光让他睁不开眼，清醒过来的时候看看床边的时钟才发现已经中午十二时了。

 

反正就是迟到了，他干脆抓起手机给上司发了个因病请假的讯息，翻身的时候感觉腰间传来一股酸痛，原本轻轻地被搭着的腰狠狠被缩紧了一下，后背贴在丹尼尔的胸膛上。

 

“醒了？”

 

“嗯。”  
他感觉到后身被他裤裆间的滚烫顶弄着，想起昨晚激烈的情事，腰还隐隐发痛，脸一下子涨红了。  
“卧槽丹尼尔你属狗吗？”

 

“哥太诱人了，而且昨天才一次。”  
他蹭着他瘦削的背后，手指不安分地划入他宽松的睡衣内。

 

“不行。你用跳蛋我都还没给你算账。”  
说起这个，他才想起自己之前和他约法三章说好不能用小玩具的事在昨晚完全被无视了。  
“把手拿开，不然一个月不让你碰。”

 

这哥一向来说到做到，听到这里，丹尼尔听话地把手抽出来，只是把他翻过来，在他唇上落下一个早安吻。

 

“聖祐哥，难得今天我们都休假，我们约个会好吗？”

 

“嗯。去哪儿呢？”

 

“床上约会。”  
说完就爬在他身上给他落下温柔地一吻。

 

然后又是一室旖旎，春光乍泄。

 

\---完---


End file.
